This subproject supports the improvements to beamline I-5AD to allow data collection with the greatly increased flux produced by installing the focusing mirror in 1994. The previously dedicated multiwire detector was retired in 1995 as it can not accommodate the in-creased flux. An image-plate system was constructed using a carousel from an Enraf Nonius rotation camera and new software to control it was written. The plates are scanned off-line on a Fuji BAS2OOO scanner. The system was used in all experiments that did not utilize one of the CCD detectors being tested (see separate subproject forms). A LN2 cryocooling system was added to the beam line.